Band of Brothers
by omuraisu3883
Summary: A mission to save one of the brothers. A companion to 'My Still Un-granted Wish'.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story is a companion to 'My Still Un-granted Wish' and it happen 20 months after Yul Jin was born. So without further ado, meet the So's brothers.

The brothers (from the oldest to the youngest);

1) So Young Goon -11 years old

2) So Yoo Jae - 8 years old

3) So Gil Jong - 5 years old

4) So Yul Jin - 20 months old

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Boy Before Flowers and its characters. However, this fanfic and the story line is mine. Please do not re-upload or re-translated without my approval and the most important thing, don't ever plagiarising my story because it will make you a bad person and not cool.

* * *

**Part I**

"This is dangerous!"

"We need to save him before it's too late!"

"We are his bothers so it is our responsibilities to protect him especially from the public humiliation!"

"He is too small to defend himself from this cruel mistreating act!"

"He only have us hyung and we can't just pretend to be blind and let this happen to him!"

Young Goon calmly sat on his chair in front of his study table while listening to his two younger brothers. Each one of them took turn to wail their dissatisfaction and frustration and he knew as the oldest among them, they naturally came to him for help. His homework was soon forgotten and his focus was solely on them, his beloved little brothers. Spontaneously, he rubbed his chin while registering all the complaint that been brought to him in his mind and realised the truth in their words.

"But, you know right who 'made' him like that and they are more powerful than us." Young Goon tried to warn his beloved brothers about the danger that they will face by challenging this influential forces.

"So? I rather die than let him be like that!" Yoo Jae dramatically exclaimed his vow.

"Me too!" came the quick reply from Gil Jong with exaggerating nodded.

"I'm willing to lose everything in order to save him!" Yoo Jae continued his vow.

"Me too!" again Gil Jong interrupted to show his support but then his face turn into horrified expression. "Everything?" he asked his brother for confirmation. The thought of him losing his precious toys was more frightful than die.

"Don't you dare to turn your back on me Jong-ie. You promised to fight together no matter what happen!" Yoo Jae started to scold his younger brother for his weak defence.

"But…but everything is too much…and…"

"Jong-ie, don't you remember what happen at your kindergarten? Remember how your classmates humiliated you because of him. Remember how they said that your SISTER is sooo cute and they wanted to marry him someday, your boy-friends said that!"

"I've already told them that my sister is a boy!"

Young Goon can't contain his laughter anymore and burst into uncontrollable laugh. He can't blame his younger brothers to act so childish because indeed they are still a little child. He wiped a small tear that threaten to fall from the corner of his eyes after laughing his heart out. He managed to recover and saw a sulking Gil Jong with a pouted mouth and he was about to cry. He pulled Gil Jong closer to him and caressed his hair gently. "Jong-ie, of course they don't believe you when you said that your sister is a boy. You should say that you don't have a sister and the cute little toddler that they saw is your little brother."

"That's why we should stop this confusion hyung. Yul-ie will thank us someday." Gil Jong managed to speak while wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"Yeah, we couldn't change his name but we can do something else. People always misheard his name as Yu Jin and that's a girl name."

Young Goon nodded slowly as he agreed with his brothers. "Where is Yul-ie now?"

"Of course with omma downstairs at the kitchen."

"Okay you guys wait for me here while I take him to us."

"No! We go together. All for one and one for all!" Yoo Jae exclaimed seriously.

"Whatever!" Young Goon shook his head before rose up from his chair and started to walk out from his room.

.

.

The three of them marched down the stairs slowly. The leader was Young Goon, followed closer by Yoo Jae and Gil Jong. They saw their target, Yul Jin, playing alone with his miniature truck. Not far from him, still in his seeing range was their mother who diligently cutting something for their dinner. Young Goon put his index finger to his lips and signalling his brothers to stay quiet.

They move stealthily behind the wall and hides behind the sofa until they were neared Yul Jin. Young Goon peek his face from behind the sofa and tried to open his mouth to call his little brother but Gil Jong beat him.

"Yul-ie, Yul-ie, come here little cutie (while he whistling and waving eagerly to temp Yul Jin to come to them). Come here little..." he can't finish his sentence when Yoo Jae smacked his head. "Oww! It hurt!"

"Shuuuush" Young Goon immediately covered Gil Jong's mouth and hide themselves back behind the sofa.

_(Start the whispering fight) _

_"Why are you hitting me hyung?"_

_"Because you call Yul-ie like a little kitten, stupid."_

_"I'll tell omma that you called me stupid." _

_"It's because you are stupid."_

_"I'm not stupid!"_

_"Don't cry little baby."_

_"I'm not a baby and I'm not crying!"_

_"Baby Gil Jong is cryyying."_

_"So Yoo Jae! Enough! Stop it." _

_(End the whispering fight) _

Young Goon had to interfere to stop the argument. Yoo Jae and Gil Jong were like cat and dog. Young Goon knew if he didn't stop it soon, then they maybe proceed into a physical fight.

"Boo!" Yul Jin thought that they were playing peek-a-boo with him and he giggling happily when he saw his brothers were startled by his 'boo'. He hides his face again at the corner of the sofa and waited for a few seconds and then "Boo!" again.

Young Goon gently grabbed Yul Jin's arm and pulled him to sit on his lap. "I'll tell omma that we will all play together in my room okay. She will go hysteria if she found out that Yul-ie is gone from her sight."

"Hyung, then why do we need to move quietly to take Yul-ie with us? Why don't we ask omma that we wanted to take Yul-ie with us at the first place?" Yoo Jae asked his older brother with a visible confusion on his face.

Young Goon looked at Yoo Jae's face and tried to explain but his word stuck on his throat. He looked at Gil Jong who was also staring at him, waiting for his answer and somehow Yul Jin who is sitting on his lap, inclining his head to look at him too like he also waiting for his answer. He was under pressure, he realised his foolish action earlier but he can't admit his foolishness to his little brothers. No way was he going to lose his face in front of them.

"Ermm I … was just … playing the Three Musketeers! Yes, that's the reason. Like you said Jae, all for one and one for all so we must act like them, right?"

A smile broke on their faces and they excitedly agreed with him. For the first time in his life, Young Goon was thankful that his little brothers are not grow up yet and they are so pure and innocent to not doubted his lies.

Yoo Jae and Gil Jong (still in the 'Three Musketeers' mode) slowly crept to their mother and whispering to her that she can find them all in Young Goon's room and don't need to freak out if she found out that the house was eerie quiet.

Ga Eul shot a quizzical looked to her eldest child before whispering back her approval when Young Goon just grinned at her without giving any explanation. They all sped quickly to their base and Young Goon had to carry Yul Jin in his arms because he still slow to walk and he will only slowed down their movement.

.

.

_(At their base a.k.a. Young Goon's room) _

They all sat around Yul Jin and examined the object of their frustration.

"Come to think of it, it's not that long." Young Goon gave his opinion while imaginary measuring Yul Jin's hair with his eyes.

"It is long compare to us and appa! It passes his shoulders already and sometimes omma will tie it into a ponytail. Euwwww. And his bangs almost blinding his eyes." Yoo Jae animatedly tousling Yul Jin's long hair and it caused Yul Jin to laugh. "We have to do something before omma and appa start to dress him with a gown!"

"Let me take a scissor and end it once and for all." Gil Jong wanted to rose up from his sit to take the scissors but Young Goon quickly pulled him to sit back.

"Wait, we need a plan. Appa will come home any minutes now and I don't think we have enough time if we use scissors. Plus, it will be uneven because we are not professional."

"So?" They both simultaneously asked their eldest brother.

"We need an electrical hair trimmer like the one that was used to trim our hair. I think it easier and faster if we use that trimmer."

"Where can we get it?" Gil Jong asked.

"We buy it. I'll search in the internet and use my card to purchase it."

"Hyung, you are so lucky to have that black card as your birthday present. It's like having all presents that you want in this world."

"Just wait until you reach 10 Jae and I'm sure appa will give it to you too."

"But, what if we accidently cut Yul-ie's ear. You know that he can't stay still when something electrifying hovering his head."

Young Goon rolled his eyes at Gil Jong and took a deep breath to stay calm. Now he regretted to be thankful that his brothers are not growing up yet. How he wish that they are not this naïve. "We cut his hair while he's sleeping okay."

"Then, when can we cut his hair?"

"I have a great idea. Why don't we wait until omma and appa anniversary next week? They usually spent their time alone somewhere and only come back on the next morning so we have more than enough time to execute our plan. And I'm sure they will be in a good mood and forgive us easily."

"You're so clever hyung-nim!" Gil Jong exclaimed excitedly and snaked his arms around Young Goon's neck.

"Well…"

"Hyung-nim, I'm so proud that you are my brother." Yoo Jae gave his thumb up and also hugs his neck.

"Th…thanks…" Young Goon managed to speak although he had the difficulty to breathe because his brothers grabbed his neck tightly. Suddenly he felt a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist and when he looked down, he saw a smiling Yul Jin also join the group hug.

Young Goon knew that he can't afford to fail in his plan. He is their hope and he won't let anyone to misidentified Yul Jin as a girl again. Not even his parents (the ones that started this confusion) can stop him from trimming Yul Jin's hair. His parents, especially his father should accept their failure to get a daughter and stop treating Yul Jin like a girl. His father shouldn't be surprise when Yul Jin was capable to punch someone with his fist!

"Here I announce that the operation to trim Yul-ie's hair will start now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

_(Yi Jeong and Ga Eul 12__th__ anniversary)_

Somewhere far from the So's mansion, two people were laying intimately on the king size bed of the VIP suite in one of the most expensive hotel in Seoul. They just spent hours of love making and just lay there quietly, hearing each other calm breathing and sharing the warmth from their bodies.

Ga Eul wrapped her arm around Yi Jeong while resting her head on his shoulder. She realised that Yi Jeong was not 'there' with her. So she tilted her head and saw her husband was frowning while staring intently at the dull white ceiling. Apparently he found that the ceiling was more attractive than his naked wife. She held her laughter as she knew what was in his mind.

"Don't think too much and stop that frown. You're only adding wrinkles on your already wrinkled face."

Yi Jeong looked at his wife with a serious expression. "I can smell something fishy. I know they are up for something."

"Why can't you trust your own sons? Beside, you're already locked your studio right? There's no way they can go inside your studio and vandalise your precious belonging."

"I know but deep inside my logical mind I can sense that something is wrong. I know the look that they gave me. I know the devious smile that they showed to us. Usually they don't want to be left alone in our house and wanted to stay at Jun Pyo, Woo Bin or Ji Hoo's mansion but now they volunteered to stay. Besides, Jong-ie gave his extra super affection towards Yul-ie and promised us that he will be a good boy."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It is wrong because Yul-ie punched Jong-ie's face last week and you and I both know that Jong-ie is not a forgivable person within 2 weeks. Only after 2 weeks then he will forget about it."

Ga Eul giggling when she remembered the scene. Yul Jin wanted to play with Gil Jong's toy but the word 'sharing' was never written in Gil Jong's dictionary. So Gil Jong snatched back his toy from Yul Jin's hand and Yul Jin wanted to take it back but fail because Gil Jong is bigger than him. After that, without any warning, a 20-month-old Yul Jin hit Gil Jong's jaw with his fist and it make Gil Jong to cry shamelessly on her lap. Ga Eul told her husband about it and Yi Jeong was so surprised and can't believe that his soft-looking son was capable to do something violent like his older brothers. He still had a hard time to believe although it happens for the fifth times already.

"Accept the fact yobo. Yul-ie is growing up and his desires to become like his older brothers also growing on him. The punch, Yul-ie learns the move from them. You know how they love to play 'smack down' and now Yul-ie is their new protégé."

"But he's so adorable with his long hair." Yi Jeong whined like a little kid.

Ga Eul giggling at her husband remarks. "Yes he is and that's why I agree to keep his hair long. Now stop thinking too much. They are fine together yobo, besides Young Goon is old enough to watch his little brothers. And Mr. Kim (the So's butler) and the guards will keep them safe."

Yi Jeong released a long sigh. "I don't know. I still feel the butterflies flying in my stomach and I cannot not thinking about it."

"Yobo." Ga Eul called her husband seductively. She gently caressed Yi Jeong's cheek. "Listen to me, stop thinking about them. Today is our 12th anniversary. Why can't you focus your mind on me only? Am I not attractive anymore?" Ga Eul playfully pouted her lips to show her dissatisfaction.

"Of course not!"

"What? I'm not attractive?" Ga Eul quickly disentangled herself from Yi Jeong and turned her back on him while hiding a playful smile.

"NO! I mean you are still an attractive beautiful woman I ever met now and forever." Yi Jeong wrapped his arms around Ga Eul and spooning her from behind. He planted a soft kiss on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I love you more than anything."

"You should be sorry. Your mind is not here with me and it affected your performance."

"My performance? Chagiya, if you're not satisfied with my performance then it is my pleasure to be punished. I'm happily eager to make it up to you." His static hands started to travel to the right places and he smile when he heard soft moans coming from his wife. His lips started the journey from the back of Ga Eul's shoulder, up to her neck and ear and it ended on her luscious lips. He moved himself to be on top of her and he kissed her passionately for a few minutes but then he stopped abruptly and pulled away from the kiss.

"What?" Ga Eul asked breathlessly.

Yi Jeong laughed at her wife eagerness but continued to say what in his mind. "Chagiya, Yul-ie will turns two this year so…"

"So?"

"Why don't you start stopping to take those pills? You know what I mean right?"

"You will never give up won't you?"

"Never."

"You know right that this is the last time."

"Yes."

Ga Eul gently brushed away Yi Jeong's bangs with her fingers to get a better view of his shining eyes. She then gently cupped his cheeks. "And you must promise me to accept whoever destines to be our next family member."

Yi Jeong took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "I promise. Though I extremely want a girl, but if we get another boy then ... well I think I can accept the fact that you and my mother are the only woman in my life."

Ga Eul smile at Yi Jeong's answer and she trust him. She witness for years how close Yi Jeong's relationship with their sons. He treated them like his own friends and likes to play with them. Maybe because he was lonely when he grows up, that's why he loves the noisiness of their family. Although he always complaint about the naughtiness of their sons, she knew that deep inside his heart he always proud and thankful to have them in his life. She brought Yi Jeong's face closer to her and rubbed her nose with his and simply said "Okay."

Yi Jeong smile lovingly towards his wife. He can't believe that he was capable to love someone more than his own life. It feels like heaven every time he's in Ga Eul's arms. Slowly he buried his face on the angle of her neck and hugged her petite body tightly. He felt Ga Eul's hand stroking his back while another one caressing his hair and he can feel Ga Eul's feathery kisses on his head. "I love you so much Ga Eul-yang. Happy 12th anniversary and I hope I can get another 100 years with you."

"I love you too Yi Jeong-sunbae."

.

.

"Welcome home omma appa!" Yoo Jae and Gil Jong greeted their parents as soon as Ga Eul and Yi Jeong got out from their car. Yoo Jae immediately hugged his mother while Gil Jong went to hug his father. Gil Jong proceeds to climb on Yi Jeong's back and ask him to piggyback him into the house.

"Appa we missed you so much." Gil Jong whispered to his father's ear while tightening his hold around Yi Jeong's shoulder. Gil Jong was given a task to soften his father and he played it successfully. "We love you appa." He rubbed his cheek with his father's cheek and then kissed it with an intentionally loud sound effect.

"Omma I can't live a day without you." Its Yoo Jae turned to play his part as he clamped his arms around his mother's waist. Ga Eul rolled her eyes and exchanged a glance with her husband.

"Jae-yah, is something wrong?" Ga Eul grabbed Yoo Jae's cheeks and looked straight into his eyes.

Yoo Jae grinned at his mother. "Happy anniversary omma. We have a surprise to you guys."

"Yes appa, we can't wait to show you our surprise present." Gil Jong excitedly bouncing on Yi Jeong's back and they both asked their parents to quickly go to the living room.

"I don't feel good about this." Yi Jeong whispered to his wife when their sons force them to sit on the sofa.

"Relax" she caressed her husband's thigh "I can't wait to see our present."

"Omma appa, now close your eyes."

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul and when he saw she excitedly closed her eyes while smiling widely, he too closed his eyes. They waited for a few seconds and heard shuffling of footsteps and a muffling sound calling mma and ppa. No one else has the problem to address them properly except Yul Jin.

"Okay I count one two three then you can open your eyes. No peeking!" Young Goon instructed his parents and Ga Eul nodded excitedly.

All of them gathered in front of their parents with Young Goon had to hold Yul Jin around his waist because he was too excited to go to his mother. They exchanged glances and together they're counting "One…two…THREE! TADAAA!"

For a few minutes, their house turns into spooky silent and they can hear a gush of winds blew inside the house. Young Goon swallowed his own saliva when he can imaginary saw a black clouds with a thunderstorm hovering his father's head. He loosen his hold around his little brother and like a wild bull that ready for a bullfighting, Yul Jin immediately storming towards his matador (mother) and landed his head on Ga Eul's lap.

Ga Eul caressed the sharp stubbles on his son's head and started to miss his smooth and silky hair. Yi Jeong lifted Yul Jin from Ga Eul's lap and put him on his lap. Yi Jeong looked at Yul Jin with a grim face and as Yul Jin sensed the dark aura around his father, he quickly stood up and wrapped his small arms around Yi Jeong's neck. Yi Jeong responded and affectionately hugged him back. He then gave a death glared towards his other sons

_Flashback _

_"I think we overcut his hair." Yoo Jae sighed worriedly. The four of them were sleeping together in Young Goon's room but only Yul Jin who managed to sleep soundly. The other three lay in the same position, with both hands under their head and staring out at the ceiling. _

_"We should read the manual first before using the trimmer. I thought we can directly use it after we unpacked it. How can I know that we need to put the attachment according to the length of hair that we wanted to cut." Young Goon wailed his own frustration._

_"What if appa cannot accept Yul-ie new haircut?" Gil Jong asked his older brother._

_"We pretend that it's not a big deal and pretend that we don't understand his anger." Young Goon gave the idea and all of them simultaneously nodded their head._

_End of flashback_

"What do you think omma, appa?" Yoo Jae was the first one that recovered from the fear. "We know that you are so busy and don't have time to cut Yul-ie's hair so we do it for our dear parents who we love the most." Yoo Jae gave his most dazzling smile.

"Hyung is right! We carefully cut his hair and maintain the same length. Isn't he looks handsome like you appa." Gil Jong batting his eyes as he tried to 'seduce' his father.

"Jong-ie" Yi Jeong sternly called his son "who did this? Give me a name or I won't buy you the remote control helicopter that you wanted the most." Yi Jeong threats his third son. Yi Jeong knew too well who was the weakest among them. Although he can guess which son ruined Yul Jin's hair, he still wanted to hear the name from one of the gang.

_Flashback continues_

_'What if he still mad at us?" Gil Jong voiced out his fear._

_"Whatever happen we will always stick together. Don't sell any name especially you Jong-ie." Yoo Jae turned his head slightly to look at Gil Jong and warned his younger brother. Young Goon also turned to look at Gil Jong until Gil Jong hesitantly nodded his head. _

_End of flashback_

Gil Jong gulped his own saliva nervously. He had begged his father for months to buy him that helicopter. Not that he never ride one, but he just wanted so badly to control it. He knew he can't ask his father to teach him to fly the real helicopter. That's why he wanted to start with a remote control helicopter first. But he can't betray his own brother. They are more valuable than the helicopter that he longing so much.

"No I won't tell you." Gil Jong shaking his head determinedly. "I won't tell you that Young Goon-hyung bought a trimmer and then cut Yul-ie's hair!"

Their parent's eyes simultaneously turned to Young Goon as he smiled nervously. Yoo Jae let out a long sighed while shaking his head slowly. "And he was angry when I called him stupid." Yoo Jae directed his word straight to Gil Jong.

"Oopss." Gil Jong covered his mouth as he realised that he unintentionally slipped of his tongue and revealed the culprit.

"I love you so much appa." It's the only words that Young Goon can think at that time to save himself.

"I love you too Young Goon. I love you so much that I put my trust on you but you fail me. Now I had to take back your credit card. Go to your room now and give me back that card."

"But I've done nothing wrong!" Young Goon whined his objection. "You can't take back that card just because I bought that cheap trimmer."

"I can take it back young man whether by hook or by crook." Yi Jeong rose up from his seat and handed Yul Jin to his wife. He lazily walked towards Young Goon with his hands placed on the sides of his hips to show his superiority.

"It's not fair!" Young Goon tried to hold his anger. It was not a big mistake so he didn't deserve to be punished. Besides, why his father put the blame solely on him although his younger brothers also involve with it? He turned to look at his mother and begged for her help. "Omma!"

For Ga Eul, it's actually not a big problem and she also disagrees with her husband decision to punish Young Goon like that. "Yobo, don't be too hard on him."

Yi Jeong wanted to say something but Young Goon beats him. "Yes, it's your fault appa and I was just trying to mend your mistake! You should wake up and start treating my little BROTHER like a boy!"

Actually, Yi Jeong was not so serious to punish his son but after listening to his rude statements (although he knew that it was true), he can feel his blood boiling to 200 degree C and became really mad and determined to pay back. "Now! Give me back that card now!"

"FINE!" Young Goon screamed at his face and ran to his room. In just a split second he returned back to their living room. "Here take back your card. I don't really need it anyway." Young Goon shoved the card to his father and Yi Jeong snatched the card angrily.

"This is all your fault Jong-ie!" Yoo Jae pushed his younger brother because he was mad at him for destroying their plan.

"It was an accident!" Gil Jong pushed his brother back.

"Yeah right stupid!" Yoo Jae pushed Gil Jong again but a little bit harder that caused him to lose his balance and fall.

Gil Jong immediately rose up from the fall with anger evidently burning in his eyes. He stormed towards his older brother and jumped on him. He used his weight to tackle Yoo Jae and they both fall to the floor. And the wrestling matched between Gil Jong and Yoo Jae officially started. They rolled on the floor like a wheel and took turn to be on top.

"Boys stop!" Yi Jeong roared his voice but it didn't flinch his sons at all. He tried to separate them but his muscular body can't compete with the hormonal hyperactive boys that eager to win the match. Yi Jeong looked at his eldest son who just smirking mockingly at his vain attempts and Yi Jeong understand from that grudging look of his son, he knew that he can't asked him for help.

Yul Jin watched the live wrestling with interest from his mother's lap. He wrestled out himself from his mother's grip and Ga Eul had to let him go. He skipping excitedly towards his older brothers and joined to hit Gil Jong and only Gil Jong. Guess he still remembers his fight with him and took the chanced to have the revenge.

"No not you too Yul-ie." Yi Jeong exasperatingly voiced out his frustration while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ga Eul watched all the scene with a small smile forming on her lips. She was used to it. It was just a normal scene that she watched almost every day. Sooner or later the boys will make a truce and be good again. She loves all her boys including the biggest boy that tried to control the whole situation but fail miserably. She saw her husband turned to look at her with a that-is-why-I-wanted-a-daughter-so-much face and she laughed at him. She slowly rose up from her sit to help him because without a doubt, everyone in that house will only listen to her and only she can control their little monsters.

.

.

- The End -


End file.
